


Warm Arms, Warmer Heart [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [166]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling to keep warm, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Snow, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony stay in bed to escape the cold.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [166]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 30
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	Warm Arms, Warmer Heart [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crownedcriminal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcriminal/gifts).



> I chose a mix of the prompts: Fluff, Snow and Escaping the cold. I decided to do a winter vacation take on them. 
> 
> Hope you like this. Happy Holidays!

  
  


* * *

Tony woke to Steve’s strong arms pulling him closer into his warm embrace. He curls up further under the blankets and into Steve’s arms, escaping the cold air of the room.

He feels Steve burry his face into his neck, peppering it with hundreds of little kisses. “I’m keeping you,” Steve whispers, making Tony shiver. “you’re warm”

“That’s good” Tony says, laughing softly as he links his fingers with Steve’s, “You know… since we’re kind of married”

He rolls over in Steve’s arms and tucks his head into Steve’s shoulder. He watches the snow fall outside, gathering on the windowsill.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
